owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Lest Karr
Lest Karr (レスト・カー, Resuto Kaa) is a third progenitor of the vampires who resides in Europe. Appearance Lest Karr has a small stature with dark-rimmed eyes. His hair is in two braids which trails down his back. The right half of his hair is black while the left half is white. He has bangs. As with most vampires, he has fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears. He wears a small decorated top hat to match his dark coat. He has a large bow at his collar and wears white gloves. * Anime: In the anime, he is shown with dark maroon hair instead of black. His cuffs are shown to be a royal blue as well as the large bow at his collar. His coat is unbuttoned to reveal a white layer of clothing beneath. He also holds a cane. Personality As seen by the single appearance he has made, Lest has an intelligent nature. His child-like appearance is contrasted with his capacity for analysis. He holds traits that make him seem like a good fit for his current rank. His arrogance is shown by the fact that he is quite against Krul's decision-making within her power as the Queen of Japan. He even went as far to state that he himself was perfectly capable of ruling Japan as the King. Despite his disagreements with Krul, it seems he is actually most likely capable of holding all of Europe, as we've not heard of any conflict from that side. History He is two centuries younger than Krul. He destroyed a league of spellcasters experimenting on the Seraph in Europe. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Shinjuku Arc Third Progenitor Lest Karr appears in chapter 22 in the Progenitor Council and listens to Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's report about the battle at Shinjuku. Upon learning that the humans have gained power in Japan, he accuses Third Progenitor Krul Tepes of mishandling her management of Japan. He says he would be happy to take her place. When she calls him a child and orders him to be silent, he states that he is only 200 years younger than her and is more powerful anyway. After Ferid interrupts their argument, Krul insists she never fails. When asked about the younger vampire standing behind Ferid, the silver-haired noble answers that he is his most favorite servant, whom he cannot bear to part from. One progenitor scolds Ferid for such rule-breaking, and another comments that the Seventh Progenitor has always been eccentric. Nagoya Arc (Anime-only beyond this point until more chapters come out.) Four months after the Seraph of the End experiment was carried out by the humans and Krul having been dethroned by Ferid, an aircraft carrying Lest arrives in Japan. An assembly of vampires is there to greet him, including Ferid Bathory, Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, Horn Skuld, [[René Simm|Ren'é '''Simm]], and Lacus Welt along with a few other vampires. As he walks out of the aircraft, Ferid kneels to him in a respective manner, stating that things were going to be more interesting. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Lest is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength,eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being a third progenitor, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide and is a member of the Progenitor Council; he is also stronger than those of lower ranking. He claims to be stronger than Krul Tepes. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires as he pleases. Weapon Unknown Trivia *"Lest" is of Greek origin, derived from the word "ληστεία, listeia," meaning robber. *"Karr" is an English, Irish, Scottish, Gaelic, or Scandinavian name meaning "from the swamp or bog." Quotes *"However, if you have mishandled your management of Japan, Krul, then you will bear a heavy burden of responsibility for your failure... If your duties are too great for you, then I would be more than happy to take over as King of Japan."--''Lest Karr to Krul Tepes, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul" References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Founders Category:Noble